Miela Story
by Iluvsakuandocs
Summary: Alois x OC Miela had always ben the type to hate unneeded things and to her Alois was the most un needed of all.


"Alois get off." Miela commanded in a stern voice. Alois muffled something as he nuzzled his face deeper in her hair. Miela watched as Alois's kimono slipped further down his shoulder. He lifted his face breathing heavily. Moving his nimble fingers across her chest (giving a quick squeeze to each breast along the way) he started to undo her coatdress buttons. "Stop it now!" Miela shouted at him. A loud smack rang throughout the room. Miela tenderly touched her red cheek.

"Shut up!" Alois said hurriedly undoing the rest of her buttons. Miela laid there unmoving in shock. Sure Alois was…different but he had never hit her before. Alois lifted her up and threw off her coatdress. He started licking her cheek he had slapped.

"Why are you doing this?" Miela asked after she finally regained her senses.

"I need to be inside you. I'm sick of you acting all high and mighty when you're nothing but trash! I'm going to show you that I'm the one in control! Not you!"

Alois said with a sickly sweet smile.

"…."

"Your always spurring my advances…any other woman would beg for me to touch them like I touch you!"

"Then why don't you leave me alone and be with one of them!" Miela asked regaining her pompous attitude.

"Because I don't want someone easy... I heard the only reason you stay with me is because of your fathers dying wish!" Miela's eyes widened and Alois evil smile grew. "If you give me what I want I'll let you fulfill your fathers wish."

"What if I don't care about that anymore?" Alois shrugged his shoulder making the kimono slip down even more. Alois leaned in closer putting his face right beside hers. He licked the shell of her ear and whispered into

"Then I'll just have to kill that peasant boy of yours." Miela grew pale. 'How the hell did Alois know about John?'

"Fine, do what you want with me but make it fast I would like to get out of here as soon as possible." Alois froze lifted his face up so he could look into hers.

His eyes grew wide at what he saw in her eyes…Love she loved John...

"Don't leave me"

"What? Alois you have to talk louder."

"Don't leave me… Don't you fucking dare ever leave me!" Alois shouted thrusting his head into her chest. Miela could feel his tears soaking though her silk shirt. Miela sighed and hugged his head to her chest. Alois soon cried himself to sleep. Miela tried moving to get up but he was too heavy for her small frame to move and began to doze off. When she awoke Alois was gone and in the doorway was his butler Claude with a bright blue box. Miela saw dark blue hair poking out from behind his shoulders that had to be Rena.

"Lady Luatire!" Rena shouted running towards Miela. As usual the triplets were following close behind.

"I'm fine Rena." Miela said sitting up from the bed and tossing her legs over the side.

"Milady" Miela faced Claude.

"His majesty wishes you to wear this for dinner."

"Set it on the dresser." Claude bowed, set it on the dresser than left. 'Rena I need your help to get dressed."

"Yes, Milady"

"….leave now!" Miela said glaring at the three boys. The triplets didn't move.

"I SAID GET OUT NOW!" Miela shouted.

"Please leave." Rena begged them she always hated it when Miela yelled. Soon after Miela finished getting dressed (in a dress that Miela felt didn't fit her image at all…) there was a knock on her door.

"It's Hannah are you ready?"

"Yes I'll be out in a second." Out of all Alois servants Hannah was the only one

Miela (some what) trusted. Miela opened the door and saw Hannah …with a bandage over her eye (that hadn't been there when she first arrived.)

"If you are ready, please follow me." Hannah started down the hallway with Miela and Rena following behind. Soon the three reached the dining room. Hannah's bow went unnoticed by both Alois and Claude.

"When is she going to get here?" Alois said playing with his fork and a bored expression.

"Alois." When Alois looked up and saw Miela his eyes lit up.

"Miela!" he shouted happily like a child. Miela walked over to where he sat.

There was only one other chair besides the one he was sitting in. It was obvious she was supposed to sit beside him. Just as she was about to sit down (in a move that would surely show him her under ware.) "NO!" Alois shouted Miela looked at him surprised at his outburst.

"Well if I'm not supposed to sit here than where?" Miela asked with a sour expression. Alois patted his lap. (OH Hell NO he was not gonna have her sit on his lap) Alois looked up at her with a mischievous smile. He pulled her down so she was sitting in his lap awkwardly. Claude brought in two cakes and set them down in front of Miela and Alois. "Oh you've got to be kidding me..." Miela said her face covered in distain.

"Open wide." Alois said thrusting a piece of cake at her closed mouth smearing it across her face. "Oh look your face is all dirty now." Alois said in cheerfully upset voice as if he was teasing a child. Alois leaned over and licked her cheeks till they were clean then he moved on o her lips kissing them harshly. He tried time and time again to nudge her mouth open so he could get his tongue in but she was determined to not let the bastard have his way.

"Milady." She heard from behind her she recognized the voice right away it belonged to her butler he always had a way of knowing when she needed his help.

She pushed Alois away and bent her neck back to look at Nate. His purple eyes stared at her with pity and playfulness all at once. Alois was not to be ignored as soon as he realized he was being ignored by his fiancé he started sucking and nipping at her exposed neck hoping to get some attention even if she yelled at him again it's better than being ignored by her. Miela, even though she's been around Alois far too long (for her taste at least) could not avoid giving out a small moan.

"Nate get me out of here." She said between her moans.

"As you wish milady." Nate grabbed Miela's arms by the elbow and pulled her up into his arms. Alois glared fiercely at Nate.

"Why are you here?" Alois said with venom.

"Milady has business she needs to attend to as soon as possible and it doesn't look like you two are doing anything important. " Nate said and Alois glare deepened just as Alois was about to say something Nate interrupted him "Milady the carriage is outside waiting to take you home."

"Ah yes thank you Butler." Miela relived that the nightmare she had to endure for son long would now be over and she would get to go home and rest.


End file.
